Living out the Legend
by Taxene
Summary: After the death of Tallest Miyuki, Jax and Tex begin to truly think about what she told them and at her funeral they finally meet. As their lives go on they will forever remember what she told them Sequel to “One Day” one shot.


**Living out the legend**

(I do not own Invader Zim but I do own the names Jax and Tex. Btw parts of the last scene have to do with the unaired episode The Trial. I got the Idea for this part from Invader Johnny's comment about Red and Purple being pissed during the Trail Some lines are from the Trail . Anyway heres the story. )

Jax was sitting in his room when he heard the news. Just a few hours after she had told him he was to be the future Tallest, Miyuki was killed. He could hardly belive that just a few hours before she had told him the most valuable information he would ever receive.

A few dormitories away Tex sat thinking as well. For many years he bragged about being the future Tallest but he had always thought that he was fooling himself. If anyone knew it was Miyuki. She knew that he was going to be Red. He rubbed the top of his head softly. It was hard to belive that Miyuki was dead. Tex swore to himself that if he ever found who killed Miyuki he would make them pay.

**Red ** **Purple Red Purple**

Tex was sitting in the front reserved seats at Miyuki's funeral. He was shocked at first when Jax sat next to him but then he remembered what Miyuki had said. _"Friendship and maybe even love is closer then you think_" He turned to Jax. "Hi I'm Tex," he said.

"I'm Jax." Jax replied.

"Don't you mean Purple?"

"What wait how do you know that?"

"I'm Red and Miyuki told me. Its weird how she gave us such valuable information hours before she died."

"She knew that she was going to die. I could see it in her eyes."

The two were silent as the funeral went on.

Afterwards Jax was on his way back to his dorm when Tex stopped him. "Look I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day and I would really like to try and be friends,"

"I'm glad you're sorry about the other day but do you want to me my friend because Miyuki told you to. We will be friends one day but for right now I feel your just following what she told you." With that Jax walked back to his dorm.

**Red** **Purple** **Red** **Purple**

Jax stood calmly on the platform next to Tex. He smiled softly at the young Irken stood next to him. Jax took a deep breath and looked up at the Control Brain in front of him. Long cords came out from both boys pak's up to the control Brain that was silent.

Soon the control brain spoke "There shall be two Tallest. The first, Jax shall be known as Tallest Purple for his kind nature. The second, Tex shall be known as Tallest Red for his strength yet hot temper. You both shall rule wonderfully."

Jax and Tex smiled at each other.

Years later they once more stood in fount of control brain's but this time on for a different reason. They had just sentenced Zim to be a food slave. Red was already on his way back to the massive but Purple had some business.

"Control Brain I wish to speak with former Tallest Miyuki."

A few seconds later Miyuki's calm voice filled the room. "It is wonderful to see you again Jax or should I say Purple."

"My Tallest I mean Miyuki, Red is out of control. I don't know what to do with him."

"Yes you do Pur. You need to show Red how you feel. The thing about Red is he has one weakness and that is love."

"Thank you so much," Purple replied bowing. He started to make his way back to the massive.

**Red** **Purple** **Red** **Purple**

The next time Red and Purple stood before the control Brains they where with Zim once more. His life was being watched by millions of Irkens. Purple and Red where having a laugh at Zim's expense as normal but soon their laughs stopped short.

Standing on the screen in her radiant Green gown Miyuki spoke to a head scientist. A Vortian shows her a hologram of the rebuilt Massive. Zim yelled about how the new Massive could never fly. Myuki as kind as she was asked who Zim was. He seemed uninterested and he started talking about an energy blob he made. Suddenly the blob ate an infinite energy producing device and then it at Myuki.

Purples mouth was hanging open. He couldn't breathe. It was all Zim's fault he wanted to change Zim and ring his neck.

Red placed an arm on Purples shoulder and angrily said, "Almighty Myuki was eaten by a giant blob because of you."

Zim tried to cover up by saying, "No, she called me just last week.

Yeah... she's doin' fine. Really."

The control Brains told everyone to break for lunch but Purple remained, When everyone was gone he turned to the brain's and said, "I wish to speak to the former Tallest Myuki.

Her voice soon filled the room, "Hello Pur. So you now know the truth of my death."

"Why Miyuki? You knew it was coming."

"I knew it was my time. 250 years is a long time for an Irken."

"I will make him pay for hurting you as god as my witness I swear I will."

"Why do you wish revenge on him? Have you not already hurt him enough? Pur you are supposed to be loving and companionate, yet you sent him on a fake mission and laugh at his expense. He longs so to succeed. To be accepted and he has made some mistakes. He is so loyal to you. To me that sounds a lot like you my dear Purple. No one understood you just as no one understands Zim. Pur try to understand him. Do not laugh at him and do not seek revenge. He will prove his worthiness. I promise this to you."

Purple wiped the tears from his cheeks and said, "I will Myuki. Now that you have spoken I see so much of myself in him. I will try to save him. "

"I always knew it. I always knew you would live out the legend"


End file.
